


Guilty Pleasures

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), other db5k pairings are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun gets hurt and it's all Junsu's fault.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

It wasn’t Junsu’s fault.

He was adamant about that.

Of course, he felt bad, that’s why he was waiting on Yoochun hand and foot.

But it still wasn’t his fault.

“Junsu!” Yoochun shouted.

Junsu sighed and pressed pause on his game to go see what Yoochun wanted this time. “Yes, Chunnie?”

“My neck hurts. Rub it for me.”

“Ah, but Yoochun, I’ve almost beat thi-“

“Rub it for me,” Yoochun said and glared with a pout.

“Okay.”

Junsu moved behind the pile of pillows Yoochun was propped up on. After an awkward moment where his crotch was pressed against the back of Yoochun’s head, he managed to get settled, straddling the mound of pillows and leaning against the head board. He rubbed Yoochun’s neck and shoulders with tender fingers.

“That feels good, Junsu.”

“Taking advantage of my guilty feelings feels good?”

Yoochun chuckled. “Well, you did push me.”

“You said my laugh was annoying.”

“It is.”

“I hate you.”

“Oh, and now you hate me? I did nothing wrong and I’m laying here with my foot in a cast and you’re the one that hates me?”

“Shut up,” Junsu muttered and rubbed harder.

Besides a few moans, Everything was quiet. Junsu hadn’t meant to hurt him. He hadn’t. They were just playing and talking and then Yoochun said his laugh hurt his ears and so he pushed him. It wasn’t Junsu’s fault that there was a chair near that Yoochun stumbled on and fell over and at least he didn’t break his ankle it was just sprained and—

“Come on, Su. I know it’s not your fault,” Yoochun said. “Stop kicking yourself over it.”

Yoochun reached behind him and grabbed Junsu in an awkward hug.

“But if you really want to make me feel better, you can massage my lower back where I wrenched it from falling because you pushed me.”

Junsu pouted. “I didn’t mean—“

Yoochun laughed. “I’m kidding. But will you. It does hurt.”

“Of course, Chunnie.”

Junsu moved and helped Yoochun shift around until he was lying on his stomach. Junsu straddled his hips. He lifted the back of Yoochun t-shirt and started rubbing the muscles.

Yoochun moaned. “God, Su, that feels good. So fucking good.”

Junsu smiled.

As the massage continued, do did Yoochun’s moans and whimpers. Junsu tried to ignore them, but every time he moved on to a different muscle, Yoochun moaned louder. He lost himself in the massage as he tried to ignore the tightness in his jeans.

Yoochun’s arms moved and his t-shirt was suddenly gone.

Not that Junsu cared, really. He massaged the muscles along Yoochun’s spine, up around his shoulders and neck.

“It's a good thing you picked singing instead of massaging as a career choice."

"Fuck off," Junsu said and dug his elbow into Yoochun’s shoulder. Yoochun cried out and arched his hips off the bed, pressing his ass against Junsu’s crotch, and therefore, Junsu’s erection.

Yoochun froze.

Junsu blushed and did the only thing he could think of. He bolted, but Yoochun was too fast and snagged his t-shirt and it ripped as he yanked Junsu to the bed. Junsu fell and ended up on his back. Yoochun lay on his side. His face carefully blank as he contemplated Junsu.

“Care to explain?” he said as his fingertips danced over Junsu’s clothed erection. Like he was playing the piano.

“It’s not my fault you were making sex noises,” Junsu whispered and hid his face behind his hands. He gasped and his eyes flew open when Yoochun shifted and pressed his own hard on against Junsu’s hip. Yoochun pried Junsu’s hands from his face and then quite suddenly their lips were pressed together.

Junsu whimpered, arms encircling Yoochun’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer.

Yoochun broke from the kiss with a greasy leer. “The massage felt good, but I’m still sore and there’s really only one thing that’s going to make me feel better.”

Junsu rolled his eyes, and Yoochun laughed. Junsu didn’t stop him as Yoochun quickly unbuckled his jeans.

“Come on, get naked. Now.”

“Yoochun—“

“Look, Yunho and Changmin could be back any moment. You want them to walk in on this?”

“No.”

“Then hurry up, get naked and make me feel better.”

Junsu swallowed, but stood up and slowly took his pants and shirt off. A heated blush covered his cheeks. It’s not like he hadn’t fooled around before. He and Changmin helped each other out every now and then, and god, he knew Yoochun and Jaejoong were fucking like rabbits most nights.

But besides occasional kisses, he’d never done anything with Yoochun.

“God, your ass is gorgeous.”

Junsu’s blush deepened. When he turned to the bed, Yoochun was already naked, fisting his cock. Watching. And Junsu wanted to bolt again.

“Top or bottom, baby?” Yoochun asked in English.

Junsu blushed again and looked away. “I don’t … I don’t know.”

Yoochun sat up and held his arm out and Junsu crawled over the bed to him.

“Have you never—“

“Not with a guy.”

Yoochun looked shocked. “I thought you and Min were—“

“Hand jobs, mainly. Blow jobs, sometimes.”

“Well, if that’s the case and since I’m injured and can’t properly drive you mad, you’re going to top.”

Junsu swallowed again.

Yoochun smiled. “Lube is in the side drawer.”

Junsu shifted so he could reach and then looked over at Yoochun with a smirk. “Got enough of it, sex fiend?”

Yoochun laughed. “No. Jae uses it all.”

Junsu grabbed a bottle and then leaned over Yoochun. “So what do you want, since this is all about making you feel better?”

“I want—“ Yoochun growled and kissed him, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. “Fuck me. Just this time, fast, because no time, but god. Next time we’ll do more and god, I really want to see your mouth around my cock.”

Junsu shivered. He poured lube on his fingers and immediately slipped one into Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun moaned, neck arched, and he grabbed behind his knees, giving Junsu better access. “Only two fingers, Su. That’s all I need, please.”

Junsu added another finger and stretched Yoochun’s hole. “You’re a slut for cock, aren’t you?”

Yoochun chuckled. “Let’s just say that Jae’s the biggest of us and god, if you knew what he could do with that cock, you’d be a slut for it, too.”

“Hmm, maybe I’ll have him show me.”

Yoochun nodded and then whimpered. “Okay, enough, enough. Fuck me.”

Junsu coated his cock in lube. He held it against Yoochun’s entrance and pushed. Yoochun lifted his hips and wrapped a leg around Junsu causing him to fall over and slam his cock into Yoochun’s body all at once. They both practically screamed. And then Yoochun was kissing him. He had his hand between their bodies, stroking his cock.

“Move, Su, move.”

“If I move, I’m going to come,” Junsu said, doing everything he could to stave off the sudden and insistent orgasm, but Yoochun was stroking, and his channel was clenching around Junsu’s cock and his lips were dancing along his collar bone and breath puffing against his hot skin and, fuck.

Junsu moaned and pumped in and out of Yoochun quickly, practically screaming as Yoochun’s body tore his orgasm from him. He took only a few deep breaths to calm himself down and then smiled at Yoochun. “Guess you get your wish after all.”

“What?” he gasped.

Junsu pulled out and then leaned down and took Yoochun’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh, fucking shit!”

Junsu took him all, deep, slow over and over. Yoochun’s hands tightened in his hair as he tried to thrust into Junsu’s mouth. Junsu moaned in pleasure. He pushed three fingers back into Yoochun’s hole. Twisting and probing deep in his body.

“Fuck!” Yoochun shouted, body twitching.

And Junsu realized that he was still hard as a rock. He let Yoochun’s cock fall from his mouth and then with hands holding behind Yoochun’s knees, he thrust back into Yoochun’s body. Yoochun’s moans echoed around the room with every forceful thrust. Yoochun gripped the blanket in his hands, back arching up as pleasure waved through him. Sweat coated their skin, dripping over the dips of taut muscles.

Junsu took one hand and stroked Yoochun’s cock.

“Holy fucking fuck!” Yoochun shouted in English. “Fuck. Faster, Su. Faster.”

Junsu slowed his thrusts into Yoochun’s body and Yoochun whimpered, but then screamed when Junsu stroked his cock faster. His second orgasm was fast approaching, but he wanted Yoochun to come first and with the way his body and his cock were jerking, he was close. He just needed a bit of incentive.

Junsu slipped a finger into Yoochun’s hole along with his cock.

“Oh my god, what the—fuck. More, Su. More.”

Junsu added a second one, stretching Yoochun’s walls, while Yoochun whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. It was just as Junsu was attempting a third that Yoochun shouted and come shot from his cock and covered his chest and stomach. Junsu removed his fingers from Yoochun’s quivering body and fucked him, leaning over to press a kiss to his open mouth. Weakly, one of Yoochun’s arms wrapped around his body.

“Love you, Su-ah,” he muttered.

Junsu whimpered and with only a few more thrusts, lost himself again in Yoochun’s body. He gasped, trying to reign in his breathing, but he still managed to whisper, “I love you,” into Yoochun’s skin.

“Stay and take a nap with me,” Yoochun demanded.

Junsu scoffed. “I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to.”

They rearranged again, with Junsu holding Yoochun against his chest. Junsu threw a blanket over their bodies.

Yoochun hummed in contentment. “Hey, Su.”

“Huh?”

“Remind me to make you feel guilty all the time.”


End file.
